A Day at the Office
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: Just a smutty oneshot I wrote on Addek and their day at the office.


Hmm just a crazy one shot I wrote for a number of reasons I cannot divulge in now.

Dedicated to LizzieLovesLife and Queen Satan cause they have read it before.

Sadly I do not own greys and that's also for a number of reasons I can't divulge in now also

Word of the day: divulge

* * *

XXXXXX

"Addison can I see you here for a second please?" Derek asked, his head poking out of his new office door ever since he became chief

she looked at him strangely "ok…" she said walking over to him as he opened the door wider and let her in, his eyes watching the brief way her hips swung sensually side to side as she moved past him and onto the chair that faced his behind his desk

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Addison" he said "lets stop being so formal with one another, lets just…chat" he walked around to his end of the desk and sat down in his chair too comfortably, his feet resting on the edge as he reclined backwards

Addison bit back the smile that was fighting its way onto her face "chat?"

"Yeah" he fell forward and moved closer across the desk to touch her hand "as your boss I'm inclined as to how you are feeling from time to time"

She looked down at his hand, watching as the thumb grazed the smooth skin on her own, the smile she fought so hard to keep under control beginning to form

"So tell me Addison, how are you feeling?"

Her smile grew even bigger "well I guess I'm ok"

"Just ok?"

"Yeah"

He began playing with her fingers "no tensions or stress taking over you?"

She shook her head "nope nothing like that" she bit her lip and managed a quick glance at him. He looked at her pensively before he let go of her hand and stood up walking around his desk to her direction.

"you see Addison" he stood in front of her before leaning back on his desk "as chief its in my best interest to make sure that my staff are a somewhat well oiled machine" he stood up straight once more. "and" he continued so that he now stood behind the chair that she sat in, his hands resting on its back "with little meetings like this I can check whether or not that they are" his hands came to rest gently on her shoulders "do you see my reasoning here? The genius that comes with this plan?"

"Uh huh" she managed to choke out before she began erupting into silent laughter

Derek sighed but continued nonetheless, his hands kneading into her soft shoulders "so you see the importance of making these little checks" he kneaded even more, softly working out the tension in her shoulders bending closer to his ear "so tell me Addison how are you feeling now?"

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore the laughter finally overwhelming her bursting out and throwing itself in Derek's disappointed face.

"Addison" he moaned "we'll never get through a role play if you keep laughing five minutes into it"

"I'm sorry" she clutched at her sides "but come on! It's like a porn stars dream in here" she fanned at her face and shrugged off her lab coat

"Yeah well we are supposed to be having hot role play sex so I guess it's appropriate" he slumped himself back into the chair across from her, clearly defeated "why is it so different now? We did it all the time when we were married"

She smiled at him, the amusement gone from her features "that's exactly it, we were married, now were dating again and you just seem like the cheesy boyfriend who, I might add, seems very kinky" she unbuttoned the three top buttons of her blouse.

Derek's cheeks got red "sorry, it's hard to keep my hands to myself, especially when you're so" he motioned toward her "you know"

She rolled her eyes at him, watching as he fiddled with the bottom of his tie too busy to notice her less demure state of dress. She was practically spilling out of her blouse and her skirt was hiked so high that the lace ends of her panty hose was showing. Clearly he was deeper in thought that she realised.

"Pass me those folders will you?"

"Huh?" he said before looking at her briefly. He took the folders in his hands "here" he passed them over before going to stand at his bookshelf, studying the medical journals "I should get these organised soon" he muttered to himself

"Yep" she pulled the clip out of her hair, letting the red tendrils swing around her shoulder, then took the glasses from her abandoned lab coat and hooked them onto the end of her nose so that she could look over the rim. "You don't have any appointments do you?"

"Uh I think I have a 3 o'clock why?"

she glanced at the clock face seeing that she had lots of time to fulfil at least one fantasy "oh no reason" she smiled "ill see you for lunch right?"

"Sure! Around 1 o'clock right?" he pulled down a book and flipped it open, still to busy to notice what she looked like

"Ok I'll see you then" she said walking over to the door with the folders in her hand. Carefully she balanced them in one of her arms, then with the other she opened the door slightly then slammed it close. She observed him as he continued to read through the journal that he had taken down when she had seemingly left. She chuckled to herself then began to speak.

She put on her best seductive girly voice "um doctor Shepard you have a 12:15"

"Huh? What?" he spun to see Addison "oh" he grinned widely

"And I have a couple of forms for you to fill out if you could" she quirked her brow at him

"Well please step closer" he made his way over to his desk and sat down, sitting up straight as she came closer.

Laying out the folders in front of him she leaned over making sure that he could catch quite an eyeful of her lacy bra "sign here please" she pointed "and here" she leaned even closer so that she was practically suffocating him "and here"

"Mmhmm" he scribbled lazily as he took his fill of Addison's chest.

"Good" she pulled away from him and began walking to the door, her hips swaying more than necessary. She stooped ten feet from the door, threw him a wink then dropped the folders "oops" she said feigning innocence

"Allow me" Derek began getting up from his seat a mere inch before she threw him a quick

"No I'm very capable" bending down she hitched her skirt up even higher showing as much leg as possible without rear ending herself. "Oh no, I'm going to have to get down on my pretty hands and knees" she turned around "will you help me?"

Springing out of his chair eagerly Derek knelt on his hands and knees doing the job that Addison should have done, but enjoying it even more as his eyes travelled up the length of her legs.

"Um dr Sheppard"

"Uh?" he said his eyes still picturing what was underneath her skirt

she tutted "never mind" she bent down next to him "here let me help" getting on her own knees she began to help organise "you know you're not really helping…oh!" she exclaimed before finding herself on her back Derek's face looming over hers "Dr Sheppard! This is so unprofessional!"

"But it feels fantastic" he murmured against her skin, before his lips connected with the soft flesh at the base of her neck, tasting her perfumed skin

She moaned quietly

"I'm so glad you agree" he grinned at her pinning her arms down by her side so that he took full control

"Less talking more sex"

Derek chuckled "Addison…"

"Its Miss Montgomery to you" she breathed out "stay in character"

"No problem" he said as he kissed his way down her chest, kissing and licking his way to the valley of her breasts.

She closed her eyes arching her back slightly urging Derek to hurry up to his destination, her mouth moaning even louder than previously. He pulled back suddenly and her moan became a groan of annoyance

"What? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, you switched to frontsies?"

She looked down at her bra "yeah, now can we get back to the sex?"

"Sure, it's just different that's all…kinda kinky"

"Uh huh" she shifted under him impatiently "sex Derek"

"Don't rush me" he said before his mouth found her skin again, her complaints dying in her throat.

Glad with her change in her style of bra, he found it easy to spring the catch open with his teeth, watching in childlike amazement as she slowly unravelled before him. His mouth found her once more as he slowly drew a rosy bud into his mouth feeling it grow even more than it had in its aroused state.

She shifted restlessly, her hands begging to be freed from his strong grasp, waiting to dive into his curly mass so that she could pull him as close as physically possible. She groaned, her teeth biting her lip in desperation to stop herself from crying out further.

Smiling at his success he focussed his attention to its partner, watching, tasting, looking as it did the same, evoking the same reaction it had out of Addison just minutes before. Reluctantly his arms left her wrists and slid downwards sensually before stopping underneath him to loosen the buttons that she had neglected to pop herself. Making quick work of her blouse he slid it off her shoulders as much as possible, leaving her topless and in his control.

With her hands now free she slid them between herself and Derek nimbly getting the belt undone

"What are you doing?" he mumbled against her neck

"I'm getting your belt undone"

"Let me do that"

She rolled her eyes "I have to earn my pay somehow"

He laughed "nice touch"

She smiled "thanks" she said before pushing the waist downwards, then kicking them until they fell at what she guessed were his ankles. Then rocking her hips towards his, she tilted them over so that she sat on top. She smiled devilishly at him, her fingers now leaving popped buttons down the front of his shirt making him just as topless as she was. She bent down to kiss him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the boss?" he mumbled, his hands now sculpting the backs of her thighs

"Shut up" she ripped her top off fully "you know you love it" she kissed him hungrily again allowing him to roll on top of her once more.

"Who's your daddy now?" he wiggled his brows at her

"Well he's not someone I'd like to be thinking about while I'm doing this" she squirmed underneath him slightly "so if you could get back to…"

"Oh right" he scrunched up his nose "it didn't get awkward did it?"

"Maybe if you continue talking"

"Sorry" he apologised before he went back to kissing her his hands sliding the hem of her skirt upwards, his boxers aligning with her panties as he grinded softly against her, making her aware of what she was doing to him. She groaned loudly, her legs parting and her feet planted firmly either side of him.

"I love you Addison" he whispered in her ear "I don't think I ever stopped"

Her eyes snapped open and she cupped her hands around his face looking him deep in his eyes "I love you too, and that never stopped either" she kissed him

"Good" he affirmed, his mood more elated than before they had started. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he tugged slowly downwards. When he was satisfied, his hand slipped between and began rubbing her softly, her heat scalding him as he tortured her continuously.

She clutched at his shoulders for dear life, her breath coming out in raspy whispers as she prayed he would stop. She bit her lip hard, her eyes screwed so shut that she could see stars, and almost screamed when his fingers thrusted gently, her muscles tightening as she begged to be released.

"Derek?" she breathed out

"Hmm?" he replied, his mouth still dancing over one pert nipple

"Please?" she begged her nails digging into his flesh, biting the skin they once lovingly caressed

Nodding, he pulled back from her, ripping her knickers off her completely before he slid his underwear to join hers where he had discarded them. Positioning slightly, he rose up on his hands and kissed her softly, distracting her from the once too familiar feeling of being invaded, of being filled.

"Cheater" she moaned out

He grinned at her effort of coherent talk before he began moving inside of her. Her hands travelled up and down his chest, sculpting him like he had her, feeling the dusting of hair that covered his broad muscles, before they played with the feather light hairs at the nape of his powerful neck; her fingers curling around pulling him closer so she could taste him once more.

He felt her hips tilt towards him, her kiss distracting him as she finally managed to sit atop him, managing to stay connected to him since the moment he joined her.

Reclining he cradled her hips allowing her to set the pace, letting her rocking backwards and forwards, her head bowed so that her hair danced across her flushed skin, her breath jagged as she concentrated on reaching their goal, sending them over the edge as they loved each other, more knowingly than they should have.

Using her thighs she pushed of him slightly, testing their limits before she sank down onto him, engulfing him deeper and deeper before she began the process again, a guttural moan escaping his mouth as he clutched her hips harder, sinking into her out of his control. Her clenching around him became to much and he thrusted upwards desperate for his release and hers.

Suddenly, with an animalistic cry, Addison stilled on top of Derek, her limbs motionless as her orgasm washed over her, her senses reaching their peak before they numbed and she fell forward, her body shaking slightly as Derek joined her shortly after, his muscles relaxing as he ebbed away from his high. His hand tangled in her locks, massaging her scalp as she spoke from his chest.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope for your sake I'm not pregnant"

He looked down at her curiously "why?"

"Because" she returned his gaze "it's unprofessional"

XXXXX

* * *

I guess you might take this as good news but there is a sequel to this

Review and I shall post it tomorrow :D


End file.
